ist_krathefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Alliance
The Great Alliance consists of 80 kingdoms that have united under the same banner. It is centrally located on Vaeltor in terms of east to west and it's borders stretch from the edges of the world from north to south. They are alone in their alliance but being the largest population of the 4 native superpowers they are able to carry through the Age of War. 'Government' The Grand Council The Grand Council is made up of 8 elected and appointed officials. The holders of these offices form an Ogliarchy of the Great Alliance. Each seat represents a member of the 8 major races of the Great Alliance. To hold an office you must have served in one of the 3 Lesser Councils and appointed to the position by the other members of the Grand Council. Members of the council are appointed for life and are reffered to as Councilman. The Grand Council is the prime governing body of the Great Alliance. The 80 Kingdoms The 80 kingdoms are made up of 10 kingdoms of the 8 most poplated races; Human, Half-Elf, Elf, Dwarf, Gnome, Halfling, Half-Orc, and Lizardmen. Many other races inhabit the Great Alliance but since their proportionate numbers are small compared to the 8 major races they do not have their own kingdoms, but are instead represented by a "Council of Minor Races." The 80 kingdoms are as follows: Human Half-Elf Elf Dwarf Halfling Gnome Half-Orc Lizardman The Kings and Queens of these Kingdoms are techincally elected for life positions. However should the offspring of the King or Queen spend their years to prepare for the position then they can assume the role when reigning King or Queen retires or dies. When this happens 1000 day trial takes place where the "heir to the throne" is judged with the most criticism and is given heavy guidance by his or her council. Once this period is over the citizens of that kingdom cast a vote and if 60% agree the new ruler should stay they he or she remains King or Queen. If not then that Kingdom becomes ruled directly by the Grand Council until a new King or Queen is put into office. The collective group of 80 Kings and Queens make up what is called "The Royal Council." The Council of Minor Races The Council of Minor Races is one of the three lesser councils and provides representation for all of the minor races in the Great Alliance. There is a vast number of these races and two representatives from each race make it onto the council. It makes for quite a large number, but the power they hold is equal to any of the other lesser councils. Centaurs, Frogmen, Half-Ogres, Celestials, Giantkin, and even Dragonkin, are just a few of the many races represented. Though all minor races have a seat not all choose to be represented. The members of this council are reffered to as Representatives. The Council of Defense The Council of Defense Exists soley for military purposes. In times of peace their purpose is soley for remaining vigil against attacks and keeping the peace within their borders. In times of war their purpose is to layout strategy, set up defenses, and lead campaigns. The members of the council are as follows: *3 Grand Master Generals **27 Master Generals *2 Grand Master Admirals **14 Master Admirals *5 Grand Master Skylords **15 Master Skylords During times of war there is an official appointed by the Grand Council called "The Commander of War." During these times he leads the council in it's decisions and planning. Before the "Age of War" the Council of Defense was not considered a lesser council but was instead grouped with the other minor councils. Due to the amount of importance stressed on the council their position was elevated to be closer to the Grand Council with the Great Alliances dealings. It is predicted that if and when the Age of War ends, the Council of Defense will be put back in group with the other Minor Councils. Other Minor Councils Many other councils exist and have a role in the government, though none hold as big as a responsibility as the councils stated above. When a council is formed a representative of the council is appointed by the Grand Council and is consdiered a Chamberman of the Grand Council. Some examples of Minor Councils are: *Council of Trade *Council of Agriculture *Council of Magic *Council of Arms and Armaments *Council of Labor During times of war the Commander of War is considered a Chamberman. The roles of these councils are straightforward in their title. They help tend to and manage the field that their council represents.